


Broken Things

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Doesn't excuse her appalling behavior though, F/M, Help! I might need an intervention over here, I really don't like Bianca Davri, I'm Sorry, Nor her treatment of my favorite dwarf, Setup for future Cassandra/Varric shenanigans, She is a user, She is definitely a genius, Spoilers for Varric's Well Shit Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: Varric musingSome spoilers for Well, Shit.





	Broken Things

          It hit him all at once when Bianca casually revealed her involvement with Corypheus and his red lyrium pipeline. Varric had seen red at that point. He'd told Bianca of the dangers of red lyrium. Had written her of Bartrand's excruciating descent into madness, and slow agonizing death. Varric had spared no detail relating his own harrowing experiences; Bartrand's abandonment in the blighted deep roads, Varric and company's heart-rending exit, with Hawke losing her only remaining sibling to the Maker damned place. Why Sunshine waited so long to finally speak up was a mystery for the ages. Varric couldn't stop the sigh that escaped him. He still missed Sunshine. He'd written to Bianca about the shit he and Hawke had faced when the idol was haunting Bartrand's old estate in Hightown. He'd even detailed for Bianca what had happened to Kirkwall's Knight-Commander. Including her last agonized moments as she burned up from the inside out, becoming a flaming monstrosity that no one dared move. Meredith was still in the Gallows' courtyard two years after her spectacular combusting act. 

          And like the worst, most obvious case of poorly written foreshadowing he'd come across in his entire life, Varric learned Bianca was Corypheus' source. All his careful warnings had done was make it more interesting to her. More tantalizing. Simply because she wasn't supposed to touch it. He'd have gotten just as far with Bianca if he'd sent her a picture of the stuff, emblazoned with a giant "Don't" sign.  

          An unpleasant feeling rose up inside him as he began to think back over their relationship which had spanned the last decade and a half. The harder the strictures and the pushback from her family and the Guild, the more demands she made to see him. The more elaborate the plans, the higher the risk of getting caught, the more times they would make love when they finally did manage to get near each other. At the time, he'd thought it was romantic, in light of today's little revelation, Varric wasn't so sure. 

          All the times someone had tried denying Bianca Davri something she wanted, she'd eventually have it. Damn the cost and the consequences that were paid to get what she wanted. He'd been taken with that quality when they were young, horny, and stupid. In that moment when she'd revealed her duplicity to the Inquisitor, it flooded him. He was, and had only ever been Bianca Davri's "Don't". She cared for him only as something she couldn't have. 

          Her excuses for shattering his trust and the illusion of their relationship cut deeply. His response cut them both. Even she knew they signaled the end of her stolen moments with him. Evie was such a good-hearted person, she tried to find the good in everyone. In every situation, she even tried to come to Bianca's aid by providing Bianca a way to excuse her culpability.

          "Maferath's balls she couldn't. I told her exactly how bad this shit was. I told her to keep away from it."

          Her insult to Evie was the final straw that broke the golem's back. He was done. He refused to be someone's naughty secret anymore. 

          "Ha! As if I would tell stories about my own mistakes."

          He knew he'd gotten her attention with that line. Their story, after all, was one he had never told to anyone. He'd loved her, wanted to protect her. He could see now where he fit within her life. An afterthought, a guilty pleasure. Before she could justify her actions any further, he cut her off.  

          "Bianca, you better get home before somebody misses you." 

          For the first time in his life, he turned his back on Bianca. Closing his heart to the pleading in her tone. The one she used to get what she wanted. 

          He knew her comment to Evie was just anger at him. She'd find another lover to bother What's-his-name with. It just wouldn't be Varric any longer. 

 


End file.
